


etymology drabble

by alestar



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-10
Updated: 2005-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alestar/pseuds/alestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers up to Ch. 281 of the <i>Naruto</i> manga and Ep. 32 of the <i>Naruto: Shippuden</i> anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	etymology drabble

On the second half of the first day of their long trek back to Konohagakure, when they stop due to Kakashi's lingering chakra exhaustion, Neji suggests that Naruto help him fill canteens at a nearby stream. Despite Lee's protest that he himself is perfectly able to collect firewood and pitch tents and fill canteens at a nearby stream, Naruto consents.

He and Neji go fill canteens at a nearby stream. They have filled four-- Naruto has filled four, they have been at the stream for about a minute and a half-- when Neji puts his hands on Naruto's shoulders from behind. Naruto, who is stooped at the lip of the stream, looks over his shoulder at Neji's solemn face.

"Ah-- is this right?" He holds up the fifth canteen. "Is this the right stream?"

Neji nods. "Let's take off your jacket."

"Uh. Okay." Naruto frowns but lets Neji help him out of his jacket, shifting the canteen from one hand to the other, then back. Neji folds the jacket and places it on a rock near the streambed. Naruto gazes at him for a moment, but Neji only gazes back with his large pale eyes. "Okay," Naruto says again. He bends down again to fill the canteens.

A few seconds later, Neji says, "Let's take off your pants."

Naruto drops the canteen. It falls into the water and drifts downstream. He turns and looks at Neji, who is standing with his arms folded, not filling canteens, watching Naruto with his head cocked with a strange expression on his face.

"I'm not getting into the stream," Naruto says. He pauses, then adds, "The water's really cold."

Neji unfolds his arms and take a few steps forward. "So, you and Gaara."

"What? ...Cold?"

"You've been gone a long time," says Neji.

Naruto squints. "Are we having the same conversation?"

Then Neji pulls at one sleeve of his top and the shirt glides, robe-like, off of his pale shoulders and flitters to the ground. Naruto can't help but remember what Gaara's skin looked like under the bright Wind Country sun-- but where light off of Gaara's skin is blinding, the sunlight finds unexpected color on Neji. Rosy hues on his arms and chest, the dark nipples, the trail of brown hair leading into the sash of his low-slung pants. Neji follows Naruto's gaze down to the sash, then he tugs at the fabric there. He looks back up at Naruto's flushed face.

"I believe we are having the same conversation."

The thin fabric of Neji's pants trembles to the ground, and Naruto chokes on a breath. "Did you know that my name means 'let's screw in the sun'?" Neji asks and takes another step forward.

Belatedly, Naruto holds out his hands defensively. This whole weekend has been super gay.


End file.
